


Hymn for the Weekend

by Sinornis



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Because of Reasons, Bendy!Wally, Human!Lensey, I'm gonna add more tags as they are needed, M/M, On the Run, Road Trips, Shawn is a tiny ink shapeshifter, They're free from the studio but now they're being hunted by government scientists, these tags are not going to make much sense if you are unfamiliar with it, this is also inspired by a discord chat, this is based off of Metamatronics 'Optic Ink' au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinornis/pseuds/Sinornis
Summary: Sometimes it just takes a shitty idea and a nonexistent plan to really find where you wanna go.Being tied to nothing was said to be exhilarating, and it was, to some degree. It was also sobering, heartbreaking, and terrifying, too. Escape meant different things to all of them, but thankfully, they all share the same path. With little more than a old van and the will to disappear, they just might build something new from nothing at all. Sammy called it beautiful; Wally called it messy; Norman called it foolish; Shawn called it a fucking disaster. Admittedly, it was on all accounts nothing but a desperate act in the hopes that one day they might all be truly free.





	Hymn for the Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this story to the hobgoblins of the discord, this whole story wouldn't exist if it weren't for you guys fueling me with ideas everyday.

Everything goes according to plan until they reach the rest stop.

Not that Sammy's got a plan per say; that would imply that he knows what he wants, and he hasn't truly known for as long as he can remember. But at least he knows what he doesn't want, and that's conflict. He doesn't want any weight on his shoulders. He doesn’t want to be held back. He doesn't want his family (that's what they were now, there was no denying it at this point) to be trapped by those that would hurt them.

All he does know is that he wants to keep driving, driving further and further away from everyone who would do just that. He readjusts the mirror to look at the mattress in the back, to check on the two who were still locked together in a sleepy tangle under the *many* blankets. He lets a small smile come across his face at the sight. Norman's face is hidden, but he can see the content smile on Wally's face and that's all he could really ask for at the moment, a moment of peace in their otherwise hectic lives.

He puts his mirror back and steals a glance at the only other awake passenger. Shawn is quiet for once, staring up at the stars from his spot on the dashboard. The rowdy irishman looks back at him and nods, before going back to his stargazing. The peace will not be broken tonight. Not yet, at least.

Sammy drives for a bit longer, before pulling up into a rest stop. He sighed as he parked and shut the engine down, pulling out his wallet. He's about to get out, when he hears a stirring behind him, a sleepy voice. "Why'dya stop...? Where're we now?"

"We're at a stop, we're almost out of gas and I want to get some sleep in before we set off again. Speaking of which, you should get back to sleep, it's late... Or does this count as early? It's hard to tell without a clock..." Shawn snorts in amusement from his spot on the dashboard.

"I done told you that you should have snatched that watch from the last place, but does anyone listen to me? Nooo, instead you and the walking flashlight tell me 'No Shawn, that's illegal Shawn, you can't do that Shawn' as if it even fucking mattered. And considering our current situation, it really didn't. It still doesn't. We're fucked if we do and we're fucked if we don't at this point."

Sammy frowned, staring at the frustrated ink creature. He hated to admit it but he was right. It really didn't matter, did it. They were already being chased, although he would prefer that they not do things to catch people attention. He opens his mouth to speak, but is cut off by Wally (trying to) sit up in the back.

"C'mon, Shawn, don't be like that. It's not always gonn- Aw c'mon Norman let me up..." He manages to wriggle free of Normans sleep induced clinginess and peek over the seat to finish his sentence. "It's not always gonna be like this, you'll see. They'll give up eventually."

Shawn looks incredibly skeptical, and is about to retort when he turns and sees Wally's face. The demon has a hopeful expression, and he would sooner be damned before he would be the one to wipe it off his friends face. "Alright, alright, you're right, maybe they will. Who am I to say that this is hopeless." 

Sammy catches the glare that the tiny ink man gives him when he goes to speak again, so he only nods along and opens the door to get out. "I'll be right back, remember to lay low. If anyo-"

"Yeah, yeah. We know already. If anyone sees us we're dead, you've only said it a million fucking times."

Sammy just shakes his head and gets out, shutting the door behind him. Shawn watches until he's a short distance away, before hopping off the dashboard and onto the window button, watching it roll down. Wally watches him with a puzzled expression. "Shawn, what are you doing?"

The tiny ink creature looks back at him before shifting, a small black sparrow in his place. "I don't know about you, but I'm not about to let myself be cooped up in this godforsaken box another minute. I need to stretch." And with that he takes off into the sky, leaving the panicking demon in the back.

"Shawn, wait, what if you get caught..." Wally watches as the black speck in the sky grows smaller and smaller, blending into the darkness of the night sky. "Welp, he's outta here."

___________

Shawn laughed happily as he rose higher and higher into the sky. At first he had absolutely hated this inky form of his, after all, who wouldn't despise being small enough to fit in a pocket. But upon finding out what he could do with it the hatred lessened, and now, looking at the stars above and the world below from so high up in the air he knew that he wouldn't trade this feeling for anything in the world. The feeling of euphoria that came with flight was addictive, and it could leave him feeling giddy for hours after he was done.

It seemed as if he was just getting started when he heard Sammy get back in and the engine start up. It was a very distinct sound – the sound of a vehicle that really shouldn’t be allowed on the road but had, against all odds, got there anyway. It sputtered for a moment, and Shawn honestly thought it was gonna give out this time, but then the rumbling persisted and he reluctantly knew it was time to return.

He looked down, and almost did a double take when he spotted a small group of inconspicuous black and white vans coming down the road. A chill came over him as he dove back down to the van, startling Sammy as he flew through the window and landed in the passenger seat. Wally and the now awake Norman peered at them both from the back "Ah! Shawn what the hell was that for? And didn't I tell you to stay in here? It's dangero-"

"Shut the fuck up and start booking it, music boy! They've found us! They're out on the main road, we can get out through the back parking lot!"

Sammy's blood went cold at Shawn's words, and was quick to start driving. "Damn, already? That was quick..."

Shawn shifted back into a humanoid shape and sat down, looking nervous. "Yeah, I thought we lost them miles from here..."

Wally looks through the back window, tail lashing like a nervous cat. "What do these people even want with us that they'd chase us so far...?"

Norman joins him in looking out the window, nervous static crackling from his speaker as he stares at the suited agents starting to swarm the lot they were just in. "I don't know, and something tells me that I want to keep it that way."

Sammy nods in agreement as he slips away into a back road. He had been hoping for some sleep tonight, but that would have to wait. Now they really did need to keep moving.

After all, it was the first rule of being on the run: Don't stay in one place too long.

**Author's Note:**

> This focused a lot more on Sammy and Shawn than I originally intended, I'm going to try to focus more on Wally and Norman next chapter.
> 
> As much as I hate to say it, don't expect regular updates, it takes me forever to write things.


End file.
